Dragonball: Species Rex
by Rexonium
Summary: An empire is destroyed, a king killed. Can a boy 3000 years after the downfall of his empire avenge his race and ancestors? A story about the life of a boy who is believed to be the greatest fighter ever.


This is just a prelude to my story, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I guess it just depends on you :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own this storyline and my own characters.  
  
Some explanation would be handy so I'll just put it here: This prelude takes place 3000 years before the beginning of the actual story. The plot will reveal itself as the story progresses. The Yurijsaa empire is a Saiya-jin empire different than the Vegeta empire, but this will be explained in time when I have my website up and running, so bear with me if this is confusing you :-P.  
  
Notes: because English isn't my primary language, there could be some spelling and grammatical errors in my story, if you encounter one please mail me so I can get it fixed. This will be a long story so the first chapter will have to wait because I need to figure out the plot first. (there are some plot holes that are kind of big)  
  
Prelude: The beginning of the end.  
  
So long I have been accepting what I've seen, never really speaking my mind. Now the heat's leaking out. I'd like to scream and shout. I want to leave it all behind.  
There's no one else to turn the wheel, I've got my own life to steer.  
No Turning Back, coz I want to know who I am and I want to live my life.  
No Turning Back, tomorrow's awaiting, I'm on the way.  
  
My final thoughts... just before engaging my final struggle, I know I will not endure this... funny isn't it? I am the legendary super Saiya-jin, but against this evil spirit...nothing is good enough to toss him into the plains of hell.  
  
Just minutes ago I've witnessed the obliteration of my home planet...the breakdown of my empire...It's so hard to comprehend that the Yurijsaa empire is no more.  
  
I feel it slipping...I can't control the rage within myself anymore. Through the turquoise sparks of my energy I can see the changeling devil departure this planet, but it doesn't matter anymore...I will die with this moon. Molten rock is bursting out of the surface's crust around me, but nothing else matters...  
  
I'm having the visions once over again where I can see a boy just like me fighting that changeling, and somewhere in my heart I know that he will be the one to retaliate our people by defeating this tyrant.  
  
I'm dying...I can feel it. Random thoughts are entering my mind... supremacy... legendary... death... the boy... no....he is not a boy, he is the one.  
  
Shadows are overtaking the heat I feel and I'm disappearing into the next dimension. Suddenly I hear the boy's name in my head and I scream his name... Raijxii!  
  
Am I safe in here, nothing left to fear.  
I will close my eyes and float away with stream.  
Wandering here in this eternal darkness.  
No signs of light anywhere.  
I am going insane.  
Now I am leaving this life, no hope left I want to die!  
  
The Yurijsaa empire's ruler has died, the remaining parts of the once mightiest empire in the universe struggled to free themselves from the cold hand of Fythaem, the most evil Changeling the universe has ever known. Despite all their efforts, they too, were exterminated.  
  
At one of the last remaining Yurijsaa-jin outposts a child was sent to a small planet. The child was the offspring of the last legendary super Saiya-jin. Hoping that her child would follow his father's footsteps and avenge his death was all that was left for his mother, who just pressed the launch button in time before she was killed by a ki blast from one of Fythaem's mercenaries.  
  
3000 years later, on the small planet where the survivors of the great battle of the empires lived, a child was born with an enormous power level and the planet's inhabitants remembered the prophecy.  
  
In the next chapter, a child is born whose destiny is to slay the greatest treat in the known universe, his name is Raijxii. But there are some troubles arriving... 


End file.
